The Advengers of Kur
by Inesu-chan
Summary: 6 años habían pasado desde que vencieron a Argost y recupero sus poderes. En todo ese tiempo estuvo llendo a la secundaria y desarrollando sus poderes. Pero un día un extraño llega a su vida diciéndole que tiene que salvar el mundo nuevamente y antes del eclipse solar
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: ¡Hola!Por fin pude subir esta historia, hace mucho que lo tenia en mente y como estaba dando vueltas tarde, pero al final lo pude escribir.¡REVIEWS!**

* * *

Prologo:

Me despierto y me levanto de la cama para cambiarme y luego desayunar. Realmente no quiero ir a la secundaria pero tengo que. Me llamo Zak Sábado y tengo 16 años. Seguro que se preguntarán porque voy a la secu, bue todo comenzó cuando perdí mis poderes. Mis padres decidieron llevarme a la secundaria para socializar, no para estudiar ya que tengo la inteligencia de un adulto promedio. Al principio todo iba bien hasta que de la nada apareció un tipo con la piedra de Kur y me la lanzo provocando que Kur regresara. ¡Ah! Y estuve en coma durante una semana porque al entrar a mi cuerpo recupero todos sus poderes y tenia que darme una explicación de ellos y su historia. según el, no era malo por voluntad propia sino que estuvo obligado por una especie de droga que le pusieron las nagas. Sacando que en realidad no era malo me relajo un poco, pero cuando los villanos se enteraron trataron de raptarme poniendo en peligro a mi familia y amigos. Por eso cada vez que vuelvo del colegio practico para ser mas fuerte y protegerlos.

Fui a la cocina a tomar mi desayuno. ahí estaba Fisk y Comodo peleando como siempre. Mi mama me saludo y puso mi desayuno en la mesa.

- Hoy empiezas el colegio nuevo así que no te metas en problemas- Hoy comenzaba el primer día del nuevo colegio. Realmente no quiero ir, cada vez que voy al colegio me persiguen unas chicas locas. En fin no tenia mas opción que ir. Después de 15 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. me despidi de mis padres y me fui.

Luego de caminar durante 5 minutos estaba enfrente de la entrada. Habia un montón de chicos. Populares, skaters, deportistas, góticos, bravucones, nerds, etc. Sip, sera el mismo aburrido pero mi clásico primer día de escuela, aunque solo faltaba una cosa que no quería que apareciese.

-Miren ese chico tiene el pelo blanco y negro ¿Se habra tenido?- Escuche a un medio metro unas chicas charlando.

- No lo creo, pero es lindo... y sexy- Y ya se cumplio mi miedo. Siempre que llego a un colegio me criticann el pelo y soportar a las fangirls. Ahora que recuerdo, semana pasada Wadi vino a mi casa y le hable sobre el colegio anterior se puso furiosa, se parecia una leona furiesa protegiendo a sus crias. Mi leona... Mierda ya pienso de esa manera, hace un año y medio pienso en ella de esa manera desde que la vi por primera vez desde la lucha contra Argost. Realmente habia cambiado, ella tiene tiene unos ojos verdes que me hinoptizan,su piel suave al tacto, su pelo color chocolate largo, tiene una preciosa voz y... ¡AGH!Ya pienso otra vez asi.

Sin darme cuenta me choque con alguien. Cuando me fije que tenia la ropa de deportes y muy grande, este seguro es de los deportistas idiotas.

-¡HEY!¡TEN CUIDADO DONDE TE CRUZAS O TE MATO!- Aparecieron mas de sus "amigos" detras de el riendose. Pero se metio con el chico equivocado. Recuerdan que les hable sobre los poderes nuevos, pues bien, aqui va un truco. Una lata empezo a elevarse en el aire y se dirigio derechito a la cabeza del grandulon. Este al golpe se dio vuelta viendo a unos de sus compañeros. Este se iva a buscarsela pero bueno, ya me habia ido y no se lo que paso. Y si preguntan sobre lo de have rato era telequinesia.

Sono el timbre para entrar a clase. Entre y me dirigi a la secretaria . Ahi me dieron los horarios de las clases y los nombres de los profesores. Primera y segunda hora matematicas 3-B. Estaba enfrente de la clase. Cuando entre habia una profesora y unos 16 chicos, 5 de ellos eran nerds, 6 chicas populares, 1 goticos, 1 frikis, 1 bravucon y 2 que seguro que eran emos. La profesora me miro con el ceño fruncido, era de esperarse, cada profesor que me veia quedaba con una mala perspectiva de mi por mi pelo blando y negro despeinado.

- Tu debes ser el nuevo, presentate- Me dijo la profesora. Dos palabras cruzaron por mi mente "Vieja gruñona". Entre al aula y ma presente.

- Hola, Me llamo Zak Sabado pero me pueden decir Zak- Despues de decir eso me sente en el banco libre al fondo. Despues de 15 minutos de clase la profesora se tuvo que ir para hablar con el director. Dela nada tenia las 6 chicas, que nombre antes, enfrente de mi.

- Hola, me llamo Heather- Decia una. Tenia el pelo largo liso rubio, maqillada de una dorma llamativa y tenia ropa que a simple vista se notaba que era muy cara. En resumen la tipica chica popular, eww.

- ¿De donde vienes?- Pregunto otra chica, esta tenia el pelo marron recogido en una coleta alta y el resto igual a la otra, mucho maquillaje y ropa costosa.

- De ningun lugar, no tengo casa fija ya que desde que naci mis padres viajaban todo el tiempo-

-¿Y tienes novia?- Dijo Heather. Y esa es la razon por la que no me gustan las escuelas con este tipos de chicas. Son tan... ¡AGH! Como sea voy a responder lo de siempre. Bueno, tendré que responder lo de siempre.

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE PROMETÍ XDXD **


	2. aviso ¡leanlo!

**Perdon por no subir un capitulo nuevo pero tendran que esperar por los proximos. ultimamente no puedo por el cole y... todo lo que tiene que ver con la existencia de uno. ¡PERO SUBIRE PRONTO!¡ASI QUE NO ME MATEN, COMAN SUS VERDURAS, LAVANSE LOS DIENTES Y CHAU CHAU!(Seguro que uno me va ademandar por copiar aHolaSoyGerman -_-**U**)**


End file.
